A Story With A Janitor and A Doctor
by Nerd Incognito
Summary: The title says it all. This is a story with a janitor, a doctor and a prank that backfires. Not, I repeat, not slash.
1. A Chapter Where It Backfires

**A Story with a Janitor and a Doctor**  
_By Nerd Incognito _

**Summary**: The title says it all. This is a story with a janitor, a doctor and a prank that backfires. Not, I repeat, not slash.

**Disclaimers:** You know the deal, I own nothing. And I am aware, this story is not cannon, but something that I just thought up. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

** CHAPTER 1 - A Chapter Where It Backfires**

They were fighting again.

She started it of course. She always did. At least she did now.

When it came down to it, I guess you would have to say he really started it. On her first day, he started bullying her friend for no apparent reason. Just for kicks it seemed. And she wasn't the type of girl who let that sort of thing slide. You mess with her friend, you mess with her.

At least that is how it started. She told herself that is why they still fought. And he was convinced as well. But it had turned into more of a sport for the two of them. It had taken on a life of its own. Now when they saw each other, the spark was immediate.

She had been wandering in an older part of the hospital – trying to clear her head. Too much was going on inside of there to concentrate clearly. Few people traveled this hallway, and that is why she was so startled to see him.

He had broken her solitude and for this he would pay. Her verbal attack was fast and furious. It always was. He countered with his own venomous attack. Words were hurtled like weapons.

It was a dance that they had danced a hundred times before.

But if you paid attention to this fight, which, no one really did anymore, you may have noticed that he did not seem as in to it as usual. Sure, there was all the name calling, and sure there was all the unprovoked cruelty as usual, but he seemed distracted – like he was waiting for something. He was watching the door at the end of the hall.

Not her though. She was full force all in. At least she was, until she noticed his wandering eye.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Nothing" he quipped nervously.

"You have something planned for him don't you?" she inquired.

With all of the innocence that he could muster (which at this point was very little) he asked her, "Now why would I have anything planned? What would make today any more special than any other day?"

"You and I both know today is his review," she said. "It would be just like you to pull some stunt to make him miss it."

That is when she noticed the door. It was labeled Conference Room L. Then it clicked.

There was no Conference Room L.

"You've got something in that room to trap him don't you?" she questioned. "I bet you're off to go and trick him into thinking that is where his review is aren't you?"

He tried even harder to look innocent. That locked it for her.

"Well, I am going to put a stop to it," she yelled as she pushed past him and strode down the hallway towards the room.

He chased after her as she went. He tried to grab her. He tried to stop her. She was going to ruin it.

But it was too late. She was in. And not thinking clearly, he had rushed in after her.

She was right, of course.

And just as he had planned, the door snapped shut. And they were inside. Trapped. Together.

And the bait had not been left yet, so the intended target would not come down here for his review.

No one would come down here. That is why he picked this hallway. It was perfect.

It was too perfect.

_Thanks for reading Chapter 1. More to come. Please review... _


	2. A Chapter Where It All Breaks Loose

_**Disclaimers:** You know the deal, I still own nothing. If there are no reviews after this chapter, no hard feelings, I'll just assume no one is interested won't post anymore. - NI_

**CHAPTER 2 - A Chapter Where It All Breaks Loose**

The door snapped shut behind them faster than he could grab it back. Already knowing what wait for them, he reluctantly hit the light switch.

They were in a small storage room. The room was practically empty. An exposed light bulb, some empty shelves, a small white table and a hard plastic lime green chair were all that were in there.

There wasn't even a door knob. He'd removed it.

Unconsciously, he braced himself. He knew it was coming.

"**DON'T JUST STAND THERE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!**" she screamed, shaking with anger, inches from his face.

"**I CAN'T!**" he yelled back with the same intensity.

Then the yelling really started.

She clutched her fists – she couldn't believe that he could make her so mad. He leaned into the onslaught – he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to follow her, but he wouldn't back down.

Names flew. Blame flew. Accusations flew. This shouting match threatened to outshine all their others – put together even. Tempers rose with the volume as the pace intensified and they began shouting over one another, neither waiting for the other to even finish their berating.

They had no need to censor themselves. No one could hear them, a fact that they were only too aware of.

For nearly 10 minutes straight they shouted at one another until it seemed they had each reached their limit. They had to stop. They had to catch their breath.

Their eyes met. The silence that followed was deafening.

She stared at him. Glaring.

He stared at her. Scowling.

And then she did the unthinkable.

She thrust her arms forward. She grabbed his shirt collar with both hands. She pulled him level with her.

And she kissed him with every ounce of strength that she possessed.

Turns out it's true. There is only a fine line between hate and love.

For some reason, as he thought later, he wasn't nearly as surprised as he thought he should have been. He didn't even flinch when she grabbed him.

It only took a second for him to respond, grabbing her body close to his and returning her passionate assault with equal intensity.

Every ounce of anger, hostility and hatred had been transformed into something different. Something just as intense. Something they could not control.

Their hands, their mouths, their bodies seemed to work independently of their minds. Pure passion flowed from one to the other and back to the other again. With each cycle, a higher level was attained.

He pushed her against the wall. She grabbed him tighter.

"Do you have another shirt here?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"What?" he replied.

"Another shirt, do you have one?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

She answered by ripping his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions.

And there, in a small storage room at the end of an empty hallway, the two adversaries, without thought of reason or consequence, made love.

Well, you wouldn't call it making love per say, but you get the idea.

And it was over as quickly as it began.

They quickly redressed in silence. Neither daring to look at the other. Neither willing to acknowledge what just happened. Neither even really sure what had happened. His eyes scanned the room, everywhere that she wasn't. Hers did the same. Her gaze wandered upwards and she had a realization.

"Boost me up," she said, analyzing the tiles in the ceiling.

He did and she easily pushed through the tiles. Being careful to only put her weight on the supports, she crawled through the cramped space towards where she thought the hallway would be. Once she felt she had covered a sufficient distance, she kicked in the tile beneath her and dropped hard to the floor below.

Brushing off the dust and debris, she picked herself off the ground checked for injuries and started toward the closed door where he was still trapped on the other side.

For a brief moment, a fraction of a second even, she considered just walking away.

"Don't even think about it," she heard him call through the door.

So she opened the door. And she promptly turned around, which was fine by him.

Neither of them wanted to risk looking the other in the eye again.

They walked down the empty hallway away from that room. Her in front and him behind. Not speaking. When another hall intersected, she took one direction and he the other.

They were each convinced they could pretend it never happened. They could walk away and leave it in that room.

They were wrong, of course.

_Like? If so, please say so. If no, thanks of reading anyway._


End file.
